


杰叽 虎视眈眈

by NEKO_39



Category: no - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEKO_39/pseuds/NEKO_39
Summary: /这边的设定和平时不太一样 请先过目然后接受再继续/理发师虽然很莽 想做的就立刻做了 但实际是想在不伤害到司机的情况下占有他 内心其实有点纯情/金纹差不多是个衣冠禽兽 内心比理发师要坏的多 他可以不惜一切代价不管用何种手法 只要可以达到目的就行/几乎无剧情的车/我不知道我在写什么 手感极差/接受的话下面开始





	杰叽 虎视眈眈

虽然并不是很理解为何，但是理发师与金纹之间的关系总是十分微妙的。这种关系大概就和猫与狗一般，在某些问题上是绝对的对立面，在某些问题上却惊人的和谐。  
例如在对司机的占有欲上。  
并且他们两个都是互不相让的十分强势。  
/  
欲望像是容器里的水一样，当因为某件事情而溢出这个容器时，就会抑制不住的表现出来。  
看到司机被金纹压制住双手背靠着金纹房间的书柜时，理发师深刻的懂得了这一点。  
司机的唇瓣还与金纹的之间连着细细的银丝。尽管眼里全是讶异和恼怒，但他却没有说出任何反抗的话或做出反抗的举动。  
这是不是一种暗示，一种默认呢？  
不管他是，或不是，理发师就这么认为了。  
他的容器已经装不下呼之欲出的，夹杂着欲望和愤怒的水了。  
/  
〈午好啊，理发师。〉金纹大概是从司机眸子里察觉到了理发师的到来，放开司机回过身半鞠一躬。漂亮的金色眸子里满满都是压抑不住的厌恶和怨恨。  
理发师的到来明显打搅了这场情事。  
〈午好，金纹。〉理发师尽可能有礼貌的回应他的问候，又加了一句话，〈吃独食是会坏肚子的。〉  
金纹的眉头皱了起来，理发师等着他撕开绅士的伪装，让司机意识到若理发师没有出现，他会把自己的身体交给多么恶劣的家伙。但他没有等到。金纹的眉头皱了一秒又散了，露出了灿烂的笑容。  
〈正准备邀您共用下午茶呢。〉  
金纹明白理发师的存在是会威胁他的地位的，所以他聪明的选择了与理发师分享这份〈甜点〉。  
真是个狡猾的老家伙，虽然他的年龄与自己相仿。  
〈我与司机已经稍稍用过一些午茶了。〉金纹示意的把头像桌子那边歪了歪。理发师顺着位置看去，两杯喝了一半的红茶被放在了茶几上。他立刻明白金纹做了什么。  
在红茶里下药，不愧是金纹的作风。  
理发师回头看到了半倚在金纹肩上的司机，无名的怒火中烧。金纹嘲弄的勾起嘴角，缓缓踱步，凑近理发师的耳畔。  
〈一较高下吗？看谁能让他更愉悦？〉  
〈真是肮脏啊，伪绅士。〉理发师冷冷的回答。  
〈彼此彼此，你不也窥视他很久了吗？〉金纹的视线从单片眼镜中折射，不带一丝感情。〈你那虎视眈眈的样子，让我看的很不爽。〉  
理发师沉默了。他的良心遭受了道德谴责。  
金纹真是个混蛋。  
〈所以，你接受我的邀请吗？〉金纹再一次问道，顿了顿继续。〈他被下了药，这不是趁虚而入，而是帮他治疗。〉  
这不是趁虚而入。理发师闭上了眼睛，默念了几遍。这不是趁虚而入。要趁着机会让司机明白自己比那个混蛋好上一百倍，他应该选择自己。  
他睁开了眼睛，点了点头。金纹也点了点头。  
两个人，各怀鬼胎的，虎视眈眈的注视着司机。  
/  
三角形真的是最牢固的图形吗？  
这个问题在理发师的脑海中浮现，停留了一段时间，随后他的注意力完全被司机的一举一动所吸引了。包括他微张的唇瓣，他迷茫的眼眸，以及他双颊的绯红色。  
他选择性忽略了这个问题的回答。  
/  
金纹稍稍侧身示意理发师上前。理发师一只手揽过司机，故意大声的吻着司机的唇瓣，另一只手挑衅似的伸进司机单薄的衬衣里四处点火。金纹眯着眸子取下单片眼镜把它搁在一旁，被理发师过于明显的主权宣誓弄的十分恼火。他从背后揽过司机的腰，手向下探去隔着牛仔裤触碰司机的下体，让他恰巧处于点燃欲火却无法发泄的敏感状态。  
小孩子气的举动，却又是如此剑拔嚣张。  
异样的酥麻感让司机止不住微微颤抖着，性器在轮番刺激下竟然羞耻的半勃了。他轻喘一声，把头向后仰靠着书柜冰冷的玻璃，闭着眼睛。  
金纹褪下了他的牛仔裤，司机不自觉的夹紧了双腿。  
〈放松，小先生。〉理发师逗弄着司机的乳尖，漫不经心的看着金纹的动作这么说着。  
〈现在还不是夹紧的时候。〉金纹说着，摘下了他的黑手套搁在书桌上。  
微凉的指尖触碰到炽热的大腿根部，轻轻摩擦让欲望通过微微泛红的那一小块皮肤传到身体各部分，包括让脚趾舒适的蜷起的细微神经。  
大腿上紧致的肌肉线条优美，虽然本人毫无自觉但确实非常诱人。  
理发师对上了金纹的目光，看到了一份与自己一模一样的，深不见底的欲望。那个问题又一次在他的脑中一闪而过，然后被似海深的欲望覆盖。  
事情逐渐变得一发不可收拾了。  
/  
理发师横抱起司机，后者拽着他的衬衫缩在他怀里。他把司机抱到床上，放下。金纹率先栖身压了上去，理发师的眸子暗了几分。  
斯文败类。理发师在心里狠狠的啐了金纹一口。  
理发师将他的腿分开到极致，让紧致的穴口彻底暴露在空气当中。金纹用指尖在穴口一圈圈的打转，偶尔微微向里试探一个或两个指节。司机的呼吸轻颤，理发师能听见他在努力平息自己的喘息。他几乎是本能的俯下身去含住了司机的唇瓣，让自己的呼吸和他交织在一起。他眼角的余光瞟到金纹，对方瞥了他一眼，也俯下身去。  
金纹含住了司机已经完全勃起的性器。  
司机明显的颤了一下，差点磕到理发师的舌头。他不受控制的抓住理发师的衬衫，呜咽着。理发师一点一点把他的呻吟声撕碎，吞吃下去。他富有敌意的舔吻着司机的唇，或是轻轻厮磨，或者轻咬。金纹把头埋的更深，呻吟不可抑制的从司机口中溢出。  
〈先生，我和理发师相比，您更喜欢谁？〉金纹抛出了这个暗示性十足的问题，伴随两人的动作有一丝若有若无的色情感。  
他绝望的摇着头，媚红的眼角挂着的泪水情不自禁的滴落。  
不知道，不想知道。  
/  
金纹从一个柜子里拿出一小盒膏药，打开盖子，玫瑰味的糜香混入了空气中。他挖出一些，涂抹在司机一张一合的粉红色穴口。  
<里面有药？>理发师挑了挑眉。金纹点了点头。  
<不然怎么可以同时容纳我们两个呢？>金纹半眯着眸子笑的很灿烂。  
他一定是个恶魔。理发师这样想着，却没有阻止他的动作。  
送上门的免费午餐，谁会拒绝呢？  
反正理发师不会。  
/  
司机被理发师和金纹压在床上，身后是金纹的性器在抽插。理发师在他身上四处点火，或是逗弄他的乳首，或是轻抚过他的敏感带，或是抚慰他的前端。  
<你也进来。>在司机射出部分粘稠的白色液体之后，金纹这样说。<来一起品尝下午茶吧。>  
理发师调整了一下位置，凑近司机耳旁轻声道，<我开动了。>  
接着是一声有一声的，甜腻的喘息声。甜腻到司机都无法辨认清自己的声音。  
他头疼的厉害，身体被他们两个折磨的像是散架了一般疼痛，后穴传来不断的快感却又让他的头脑保持清醒。痛苦和愉悦让他恍若置身于地狱和天堂之间，混沌的世界里。  
他所能做的，就是像条缺水的鱼一样喘息。  
/  
这变了质的感情，一支像是越缠越紧的荆棘一样死死的缠住他，一支像是玫瑰一样绮丽却不停刺伤他。那两双眸子，一双琥珀，一双浅蓝，虎视眈眈的样子让司机恍惚看见了狮虎的影子。  
他深知自己已深陷围堰，在劫难逃。  
他选择了接受那目光。  
fin.


End file.
